Ela e ele
by Sasnatsa
Summary: Uma série de fanfics fofinhas sobre momentos marcantes na relação de Sesshoumaru e Kagome, porque eles merecem histórias que não sejam cheias de angústia e terror iminente.
1. 1

**Ela e ele **

**#1: Aquela do apartamento dele**

Kagome sentia como se tivesse passado por um moedor de carne.

Caminhava pelo aeroporto de Tóquio arrastando sua enorme mala e pedia, pelo amor dos deuses, por alguém que pudesse _lhe_ arrastar até em casa. Mas, aparentemente, os deuses eram grandes babacas, ou simplesmente não se importavam com sua pequena causa, já que nenhuma alma viva (ou morta) aparecera para lhe ajudar naquela fria noite de inverno.

Ela passara a semana inspecionando um dos hotéis de seu pai nos Estados Unidos, desde o porteiro até as melhores suítes disponíveis. Os americanos eram sempre uma dor de cabeça: precisavam de alguém para lhes gritar ordens vinte e quatro horas por dia para que tudo pudesse funcionar como deveria e, _deuses_ , como gostavam de falar mal uns dos outros.

(Em certa ocasião, precisou buscar inspiração na Sra. Norbury para que pudesse resolver as tramas da equipe do hotel. Nunca pensou que decorar o script de _Mean Girls_ fosse realmente valer a pena).

Além disso, os voos de mais de trinta horas não lhe agradavam nem um pouco: o medo de desenvolver trombose nunca ficava tão grande.

Ao chegar à calçada, Kagome sorriu aliviada quando viu um táxi vago logo a sua frente. O motorista era um senhorzinho simpático que se ofereceu para colocar a bagagem no porta-malas enquanto ela embarcava. O interior do carro estava quentinho e aconchegante, e Kagome se encolheu, encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela.

"Para onde vamos, senhorita?"

Ela suspirou e olhou para fora da janela. Sua casa ficava a quarenta minutos de distância. Podia sentir a água quente do chuveiro em sua pele, o toque de seu roupão felpudo e o cheiro dos cobertores dos quais tanto sentira falta. Kagome piscou duas vezes quando viu um carro prateado do outro lado da rua e deu um meio sorriso.

"Senhorita?" o motorista insistiu, olhando pelo retrovisor.

"Desculpe", ela sorriu, abanando a mão em sinal de descaso enquanto passava o endereço para o senhor. "Acorde-me quando chegarmos lá, sim?"

Kagome voltou a se recostar e cruzou os braços sobre sua barriga. Logo poderia descansar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru odiava pessoas que não eram bem-vindas em seu apartamento. Na verdade, odiava pessoas em seu apartamento. Na verdade _verdade_ , ele odiava pessoas, mas desde que seu pai deixara claro que se isolar em um casebre na Noruega não era uma opção, ele desistira de reclamar.

Isso não impedia o youkai de ficar extremamente irritado quando ouvia uma pessoa adentrar sua residência sorrateiramente no meio da madrugada. Sesshoumaru acordara assim que ouvira a porta se abrir e aguardava mais movimentos por parte do invasor.

O (único) movimento seguinte emitiu um som parecido com o de alguém se jogando no sofá. Foi assim que soube quem era, antes mesmo do cheiro dela atingir suas narinas. Ele se levantou e vestiu o moletom cinza que deixara no criado mudo ao lado da cama antes de sair do quarto, pronto para pegar a garota pela gola do casaco e jogá-la para fora.

Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de rolar os olhos quando viu a cena que lhe esperava.

Havia uma mala enorme caída no chão e ele suspeitou que fosse essa a razão da mesa de centro da sala já não estar mais no centro. Kagome, esparramada sobre seu sofá, usava um casaco azul escuro como cobertor e tinha o cachecol vermelho enrolado na cabeça, provavelmente uma tentativa de se proteger do vento lá fora. O youkai estreitou os olhos quando percebeu as botas da mulher, ainda calçadas, que sujavam de terra as almofadas.

Ele caminhou até o sofá e a observou por alguns segundos.

Então, a cutucou com o joelho.

"Como entrou aqui?"

Kagome resmungou algo que nem mesmo suas orelhas sensíveis puderam entender e se encolheu, abraçando o casaco. Sesshoumaru a cutucou outra vez, irritado. "Kagome," seu tom de voz estava mais alto e ele percebeu que conseguira a atenção da humana quando ela tentou (e falhou em) lhe estapear. "Como entrou aqui?"

"Chave," ela respondeu, a testa franzida e os olhos ainda fechados.

Certo. A chave. Sesshoumaru se lembrava de entregar uma cópia da chave do apartamento para Kagome alguns meses antes, quando precisara viajar para a Europa por duas semanas. Ele lhe entregara a chave por três motivos: 1) precisava de alguém para se livrar da comida na geladeira; 2) ela era a única que não invadiria seu espaço pessoal; e 3) Kagome não seria estúpida de usar a chave para algo que não fosse atender ao motivo 1).

Aparentemente, ele estava errado. Nunca subestime a estupidez dos humanos, ele repetiu mentalmente, ao segurar o pulso de Kagome que novamente tentava lhe acertar um tapa.

"Da última vez que a vi, ainda tinha uma casa."

"Muito. Longe" ela sussurrou entre bocejos, puxando o braço com força para se libertar. Kagome virou de costas. "Você é mais perto. E o sofa é fofiiiinho…" ela sorriu como se ainda tivesse cinco anos (Sesshomaru suspeitava que era essa a idade mental de Kagome) e abraçou uma almofada.

Estava apagada.

O youkai fitou a cabeça da humana. Poderia pegá-la no colo e a colocar para dormir no meio do corredor, é claro. Ele duvidava que ela fosse sequer acordar. Mas estranhamente não se sentia tentado a fazê-lo e de repente começou a se perguntar quando foi que a deixara entrar em sua vida daquela maneira. Não conseguia se lembrar e decidiu que não se importava. Era tarde demais para tais questionamentos e precisaria acordar cedo para trabalhar.

Sesshoumaru deixou a sala, lançando um último olhar para o sofá antes de voltar para o quarto.

* * *

Kagome acordou assustada com o barulho do vento batendo na janela. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que não estava em sua casa e então se lembrou da ideia ousada que tivera algumas horas antes. Dera sorte em acordar ainda no sofá e não dentro da sua própria mala a caminho de sabe-se lá onde. Sesshoumaru podia ser bem criativo quando quisesse.

Logo, a mulher percebeu algo diferente e olhou para baixo, confusa. Havia um cobertor felpudo sobre si e ela pode ver, quando inspecionou ao seu redor, seu casaco e cachecol dobrados sobre a mala, ao lado das botas sujas.

Kagome sorriu e voltou a se encolher, puxando o cobertor para mais perto. Aquela fora, de fato, uma ótima noite de sono.

* * *

 **Oie, tô viva.**

 **É isso mesmo.**

 **Beijos!**


	2. 2

**Ela e ele**

 **#2: Aquela da casa dela**

Kagome não conseguia entender como ela, alguém que odiava visitas e não tinha planos de se tornar mãe, acabara virando a hospedeira de seu grupo de amigos.

Verdade seja dita, ela entendia sim. Conhecia alguns deles desde pequenos, outros haviam chegado ao decorrer da adolescência. As casas de Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru eram espalhadas pela cidade e a de Kagome se encontrava convenientemente no centro. Automaticamente, aquele era o ponto de encontros.

(Ela já considerara se mudar pelo simples motivo de ser _inconveniente_ , mas todo o trabalho não valeria a pena já que os resultados mais prováveis seriam a) ela morreria de solidão, já que seus amigos eram preguiçosos demais para dirigir por mais de quinze minutos, ou b) eles se arrastariam até a nova casa de qualquer forma porque Kagome era a melhor cozinheira do grupo).

Saindo de seus devaneios — e da cozinha — ela voltava para a sala de estar depois de recolher os pratos restantes que estavam jogados pelo cômodo. Ali, acontecia uma partida ávida de Monopoly em que Sango e Miroku perdiam para Inuyasha, que expressava o típico sorrisinho sarcástico (aquele que Kagome tinha vontade de tirar a tapas). Kouga e Ayame observavam as jogadas atentamente, com o único objetivo de não perder oportunidades de rir dos demais. Era tarde da noite e a mulher se preparava para chutar todas aquelas bundas para fora.

Ela não pode deixar de perceber que uma bunda faltava. Ou melhor, o dono dela. Sesshoumaru não estava na sala e isso fez com que Kagome inspecionasse o lugar de testa franzida, apenas para sorrir ao vê-lo através do vidro da janela. O mais velho dos Taisho estava no jardim de trás, o celular grudado na orelha pontuda, provavelmente tratando de assuntos do trabalho.

Era difícil lidar com Sesshoumaru. E era eufemismo usar a palavra difícil para descrever a situação. O youkai era a personificação do conjunto introversão, rispidez, frieza e distância, principalmente quando se tratava de humanos. Por isso, Kagome ficara extremamente feliz quando sua própria teimosia começara a vencer as barreiras daquele que agora podia chamar de amigo. Ela ainda não entendia exatamente como ou quando aquilo acontecera, mas era grata mesmo assim.

Os gritos de Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha ecoaram pela casa (e pelo resto da vizinhança, provavelmente): os dois primeiros divididos entre acusações de trapaça e aceitação da derrota, e o último parecia algo como "chupa, perdedores!" seguido de gestos obscenos envolvendo dedos das mãos. Em seguida, uma discussão calorosa irrompeu, causando um ataque de riso em Ayame.

Kouga foi o único a notar Kagome se aproximando e lhe sorriu, oferecendo um lugar no puff ao lado. A morena recusou e logo acabou com a festa, chutando as almofadas e o tabuleiro e ameaçando chutar outras coisas mais.

"Está tarde." ela disse. "Fora da minha casa!"

Inuyasha, o pirralho arrogante que era, estava ocupado demais se gabando da vitória para acusá-la de ser rude ou de estar passando muito tempo com Sesshoumaru (o que, estranhamente, ela estava). Os demais proferiam obscenidades para o hanyou ou, no caso de Ayame, pareciam muito contentes em finalmente poder ir dormir.

Kagome os arrastou até a porta e os acompanhou para fora.

* * *

Chutar os amigos de sua casa e depois passar trinta e cinco minutos conversando com eles no portão era uma tradição da qual Kagome não abria mão. Era tudo friamente calculado, ela dizia: vou expulsá-los meia hora antes para podermos ter um tempinho juntos lá fora. E sempre valia a pena.

Ela ria de alguma piada que Miroku contara enquanto voltava para dentro de casa. Deu uma boa olhada no lugar, que estava uma bagunça, a começar pela sala desarrumada até a cozinha cheia de louças. Kagome estranhou quando as ditas louças emitiram barulhos e foi até a cozinha, sem se dar conta de que esquecera Sesshoumaru no jardim de trás há algum tempo.

O youkai agora estava na cozinha, de costas para ela, inclinado sobre a pia com os cabelos caindo ao redor do rosto. Kagome nunca pensou que viveria para ver Sesshoumaru Taisho lavando a sua louça, mas a vida nunca deixava de lhe surpreender.

"Está lavando a minha louça."

"Inuyasha é um idiota."

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha ao se aproximar e pegar uma toalha para enxaguar os talheres. Ela fitou o youkai.

"Pensei que estivéssemos listando coisas óbvias", ele explicou, como se ela tivesse cinco anos (Kagome tinha certeza que era essa a idade mental que Sesshoumaru lhe atribuía). Sendo a pessoa madura que era, ela lhe acertou uma cotovelada no braço e se continuou a fazer sua parte na limpeza.

Parando para pensar, o comportamento de Sesshoumaru não era de todo estranho (mas somente neste caso específico). Kagome sabia que limpeza e organização eram essenciais para ele; sujeira e desorganização o deixavam louco, principalmente quando se tratava de algo relacionado a comida. Outra razão para tal atitude era baseada em uma vaga memória de Sesshoumaru lhe dando um sermão por bagunçar seu templo de higiene, também conhecido como apartamento. _Eu lhe dei abrigo_ , ele dissera, _limpar sua própria sujeira é o mínimo que pode fazer como retribuição._

Kagome sorriu com a lembrança e passou a observar o youkai pelo canto dos olhos.

Sesshoumaru era bonito. Mas Sesshoumaru focado em algo, mesmo que algo tão mundano como lavar um prato, era ainda mais belo. Parecia de alguma forma engraçado que um youkai com tamanha força fosse tão cuidadoso com algo tão frágil. A morena gostava de observar como os olhos dourados ficavam fixos no que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo; as mãos eram precisas mas delicadas, e os cabelos prateados caídos para frente.

"Pare de me encarar."

Kagome se assustou ao ouvir a voz monótona e quase deixou um dos copos caírem, apenas para ouvir um _hmpf_ , que podia ser traduzido para _humanos idiotas_ , como resposta. Ela disse um palavrão e acertou o braço de Sesshoumaru novamente, usando a toalha dessa vez. Ele não pareceu notar.

Ela percebeu que os cabelos longos estavam atrapalhando o maldito e pensou em bagunça-los com as duas mãos, como fazia com Inuyasha, mas realmente não queria ter os braços arrancados de madrugada. Em vez disso, ela tirou o pulso um amarrador que sempre levava consigo e se aproximou.

"Posso...?"

Sesshoumaru a observou por alguns segundos, como se ponderasse se aquilo era uma brincadeira ou não, e então parou de mexer os braços, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela pegou os cabelos entre as mãos (pelos _deuses_ , eles eram _tão_ macios que Kagome fez uma nota mental para lembrar de pedir a marca dos produtos que Sesshoumru usava) e os amarrou em um rabo baixo.

Eles continuaram a limpeza em um silêncio confortável até que enfim ela entregou a toalha para que ele secasse as mãos. Kagome murmurou um agradecimento e Sesshoumaru assentiu, seguindo para a sala.

Antes que pudesse se repreender, ela abriu a maldita boca grande:

"Está tarde... Pode ficar se quiser."

O silêncio que seguiu não foi tão confortável e Kagome se sentiu na obrigação de completar a oferta com algo como _no sofá, é claro_ ; ou _na casinha do meu gato, é claro_. Sesshoumaru demorou alguns segundos para responder (que não, é claro) e ela não sabia se era porque ele realmente considerara a oferta ou porque gostava de deixa-la desconfortável.

Ele pegou as chaves penduradas no gancho atrás da porta e se virou para sair. Kagome não pode deixar de admitir que se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru uma última vez:

"Boa noite, Kagome."

* * *

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta do apartamento e pendurou suas chaves, colocando a carteira e o relógio de pulso no aparador do hall de entrada logo em seguida. Ele se dirigiu para o quarto e de lá, já em suas roupas de dormir, foi para o banheiro.

Assim que entrou no cômodo, viu seu reflexo no espelho e percebeu que ainda tinha os cabelos amarrados. Ele se aproximou da pia e puxou o amarrador, soltando os fios prateados mas mantendo o objeto na mão.

Aquilo cheirava a tecido, borracha e shampoo de morango. E cheirava a Kagome.

Não ficara tão surpreso quando se sentiu tentado a permanecer na casa da Higurashi. Eles vinham passando mais tempo juntos ultimamente do que jamais passaram em todos os anos que se conheciam. Isso porque ela se tornara uma companhia deveras agradável, pelo menos muitos mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecia. Claro, ela ainda era invasiva e infantil às vezes, mas ele aprendera que essa era a forma dela de mostrar que se importava, e que sempre seria assim. Aquela era Kagome Higurashi, e ele aceitava os detalhes irritantes para poder fazer parte de sua vida.

O que realmente lhe surpreendera fora a vontade de fazer o caminho reverso assim que estacionara na garagem do prédio. Chegara a cogitar voltar apenas para usar a desculpa de que esquecera de devolver o amarrador. Sesshoumaru Taisho, o grande youkai, estava com impulsos de um garoto humano de treze anos de idade.

Talvez fosse uma doença, _ser humano_. Um vírus transmitido pelo ar que demorara a derrubar seu sistema imunológico, mas que vencera depois da constante presença da humana Kagome no seu dia-a-dia.

O que quer que fosse, ele pensou, indo até a cama, era desconhecido e seria melhor evitar.

Então, ele colocou o amarrador em seu pulso e se deitou. Naquela noite, Sesshoumaru pegou no sono sentindo cheiro de tecido, borracha e shampoo de morango. E, claro, de Kagome.

* * *

 **Só queria dizer que eu estou escrevendo o que me vem na telha e não sei qual o rumo dessa fanfic.**

 **Beijos!**


	3. 3

**Ela e ele**

 **#3: Aquela do beijo**

"Não."

"Mas..."

"Não."

Kagome rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e fazendo o melhor bico que podia. Sesshoumaru Taisho realmente era o maior teimoso existente na face da Terra e, ela suspeitava, na face de outros planetas também. O desgraçado acabara de sentar à mesa para o café da manhã e já lhe dera motivos para querer socá-lo. Dane-se a maldita hospitalidade!

"Pode me dar um bom motivo pelo qual não vai a essa festa?"

"Estarei ocupado."

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"E se não estivesse?"

"Eu inventaria outra desculpa."

Dessa vez, Kagome realmente cedeu a vontade de lhe dar um soco e imediatamente se arrependeu quando sua mão doeu mais do que o ombro de Sesshoumaru. Com o punho e o orgulho feridos, ela observou o youkai beber um gole de chá como se o assunto estivesse encerrado.

Ah, mas não estava _mesmo_.

Para falar a verdade, ela não tinha muita ideia do porque estava tão disposta a levar o amigo para a festa. Talvez fosse porque todos os outros estariam presentes e parecia errado deixá-lo para trás, mesmo que fosse um bastardo teimoso. Talvez fosse porque ela gostava da companhia, mesmo quando ele estava rabugento. Talvez fosse porque ela também detestava festas e poderia usar Sesshoumaru como desculpa para ir embora mais cedo. Talvez fosse porque ela começara a imaginar os dois assistindo a um filme bobo no sofá de sua casa no meio da noite.

Ela realmente não fazia ideia.

Kagome foi arrancada de seus pensamentos quando Sesshoumaru se levantou e colocou a xícara de chá e o prato que usara na pia. Ele os lavou, como ela imaginou que faria, e deixou a cozinha, indo para o quarto de hóspedes onde passara a noite anterior.

Já que deixá-lo em paz ia contra a natureza de Kagome, ela o seguiu pisando forte e preparando um discurso mentalmente.

(Mais tarde, Sesshoumaru reclamaria que, se alguém prestasse atenção, poderia ouvir o chão soltar gemidos pedindo socorro.)

* * *

Sesshoumaru sabia que Kagome não desistiria tão fácil, então pegou o celular, pronto para ignorá-la ao fazer uma ligação para a empresa enquanto sentava na beira da cama, que tinha cheiro de gato.

Ele detestava gatos.

E _odiava_ festas. O barulho machucava suas orelhas, o cheiro de suor e bebidas e sabe-se-lá-mais-o-que machucava seu nariz e as pessoas machucavam sua vontade de continuar vivendo.

Kagome parecia não importar com isso. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela compartilhava de sua opinião e que queria apenas lhe usar para ir embora mais cedo, mas ele tinha princípios e não se deixaria manipular pela amiga.

Não mesmo.

Não demorou muito para que ela abrisse a porta com força. O próximo passo foi andar até Sesshoumaru e tentar arrancar o celular de duas mãos, mas ele desviou o objeto antes que Kagome pudesse tocá-lo. Ela soltou um rosnado, soando extremamente frustrada, e ele sentiu um leve contentamento por ser superior.

(Depois se perguntou quando sua idade mental havia sido reduzida para os cinco anos também. A teoria sobre a humanidade ser uma doença ganhou força.)

Então veio a surpresa. Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse se mexer, Kagome segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, inclinando-se para frente para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. Era possível sentir o cheiro de shampoo e chá verde, ver claramente aquele grandes olhos azuis que expressavam algo como satisfação e malícia. Ele a encarou, semicerrando os olhos.

"Quero que você vá a essa festa porque me _importo_ _com você_ ", Kagome disse, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, mas ela não desviou o olhar. "Tem trabalhado sem parar, tanto que veio passar a noite na _minha_ casa e _apagou_ assim que encostou essa orelha pontuda no meu travesseiro. _Precisa_ de um tempo livre ou vai _enlouquecer_ ," ela suspirou, mas não moveu as mãos. "Não vou arrastá-lo até a maldita festa para ser miserável comigo, então só vou pedir que pegue leve. Estamos entendidos? Ótimo."

Kagome lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz e saiu do quarto sem lhe dar uma chance de resposta, batendo a porta como se para provar um ponto.

Sesshoumaru aprendeu algumas coisas sobre a amiga naquele dia:

1) a cama do seu quarto de hóspedes cheirava a gatos;

2) precisaria comprar uma rolha (deuses, ela parecia uma metralhadora de palavras);

3) sempre podia contar com ela para lhe surpreender;

4) ela tinha mãos macias;

5) assim como a boca.

Ele ouviu o celular tocar e atendeu. Era a secretária lembrando da primeira reunião da manhã. Enquanto ouvia os detalhes, Sesshoumaru notou Buyo, o gato de Kagome, entrando pela janela.

 _Dê o fora daqui,_ pensou, quase rosnando em direção ao animal. Buyo não podia se importar menos com o olhar sanguinário do youkai e caminhou lentamente até chegar em frente a Sesshoumaru, parando para encara-lo por alguns segundos antes de pular na cama e se aconchegar no travesseiro, ronronando.

Sesshoumaru levantou e continuou a conversar com a secretária enquanto andava pelo quarto.

6) Kagome e Buyo tinham muito em comum.

Malditos gatos. Malditas festas.

* * *

 **Eu sinto a necessidade de explicar que, por mais que os acontecimentos sejam em ordem cronológica, eles não acontecem exatamente um atrás do outro, ok? O intervalo de tempo entre eles varia. É tudo bem aloka mesmo.**

 **(Já tem tanta review fofa nessa desgraça que eu tô chorando água com açúcar. Obrigada!)**

 **Beijos!**


	4. 4

**Ela e ele**

 **#4: Aquela da epifania**

A primeira paixonite de Kagome fora por Miroku, quando os dois mal tinham saído das fraldas. Eram vizinhos e os pais revezavam as idas até a escola para levá-los e buscá-los. Ela achava incrível o fato do garoto ter o cabelo na altura dos ombros e se recusar a cortar, gostava do sorriso trapalhão e da risada genuína. Miroku também fora o primeiro homem a partir seu coração, quando apareceu de mãos dadas com uma menina um ano mais velha. Kagome lhe jogara o sanduíche do lanche na cabeça, mas eventualmente tudo foi resolvido e eles voltaram a ser amigos. Kagome ainda não gosta de falar sobre isso.

* * *

Takahashi Yuri beijara Kagome em uma tarde de sexta-feira depois da aula. Ela tinha doze anos e desejou nunca mais beijar outra pessoa. O beijo fora estranho, babado, desconcertante e _estranho_. Ela pensara no garoto o fim de semana inteiro e chegou à conclusão de que o clima estranho entre eles se resolveria e que até poderia gostar dele. Na segunda, ela entrou em pânico e o evitou pelo resto da semana, sem ter certeza de como proceder depois do primeiro beijo. Yuri aparentemente presumira desinteresse pela parte dela e desistira de beijá-la novamente. No fundo, ela ficara aliviada.

* * *

Sesshoumaru não tivera uma namoradinha no jardim de infância. Ele estava mais interessado em aprender do que em fazer amizades, por isso tinha pouco contato com outras pessoas de sua idade. Além disso, seus pais estavam passando pelo divórcio, e ele não precisava de mais uma complicação em sua breve vida.

* * *

Inuyasha pedira Kagome em namoro quando ambos tinham quinze anos de idade. Ela gostava do hanyou há algum tempo e nada lhe deixara mais surpresa do que a confirmação de que ele correspondia os sentimentos. Porém, eles eram amigos demais, Inuyasha era criança demais e Kagome focada nos estudos demais. O término fora tão terrível para os dois quanto para o grupo de amigos que começava a se formar. Com a ajuda Miroku e Sango, eles conseguiram deixar a experiência de lado e a amizade nunca esteve mais forte. Kagome não sabia que sentira tanta falta de brigar com o maldito hanyou.

* * *

O primeiro beijo de Sesshoumaru fora com uma garota mais velha cujo nome ele não se importava em lembrar. Ele o fizera para tirar aquilo do caminho e, como na maioria das coisas que ele tentara fazer pela primeira vez, se saíra muito bem, obrigada.

* * *

Kagome namorara Houjo por quase um ano. Fora tudo bem no começo, mas as coisas começaram a ficar entediantes. Era como namorar um boneco oco, ela dizia. Houjo era aquela pessoa intrigante a primeira vista, mas que se revelava vazia e sem graça com o decorrer do tempo. Os últimos três meses da relação, Kagome passou ponderando sobre como terminar, até que um dia ela simplesmente gritou que não o aguentava mais e o mandou embora. Aquilo deixara os amigos surpresos (eles estavam jantando juntos), mas Inuyasha e Sango sorriram com orgulho, enquanto Miroku e Kouga riam. Sesshoumaru apenas rolou os olhos e murmurou para uma Ayame assustada que aquilo era normal e que ainda havia tempo de correr.

* * *

Com um emprego, faculdade e casa própria, Sesshoumaru chegou a conclusão de que talvez fosse hora de namorar. Conhecera Kagura através do trabalho. O relacionamento se desenrolara melhor do que ele jamais teria imaginado, mas terminou depois de alguns anos, logo após a morte da mãe de Sesshoumaru, quando o youkai começara a buscar refúgio nos papeis da empresa.

O trabalho os unira e também os havia separado.

* * *

Kagome percebeu que sentia _algo a mais_ por Sesshoumaru quando o viu aparecer em meio a multidão de uma festa. Ela fizera um leve escândalo para obrigá-lo ir e quando já havia desistido, o youkai a surpreendera. Os dois odiavam festas, então não demorou muito até que seguissem para a área de fora, onde havia bancos e um vento delicioso que era muito melhor do que o calor infernal da pista de dança.

Sesshoumaru obviamente reclamara de tudo, mas Kagome o ignorou e fez perguntas sobre o trabalho. Enquanto ele falava, a mulher o observava com o queixo apoiado na mão, sem prestar atenção em uma única palavra porque estava distraída com o dourado dos olhos do youkai. Quando ele fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de água, Kagome teve uma epifania.

Estava apaixonada por Sesshoumaru.

Ela piscou algumas vezes. _Droga, droga, droga._ Aquilo só podia ser coisa de sua cabeça.

Durante seu dilema mental, ela se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e Sesshoumaru lhe perguntou se havia algo errado antes de beber outro gole de água. _Sim,_ ela queria responder. _É a primeira vez na vida em que eu desejo ser uma garrafa plástica._

Deuses, como ela estava ferrada.


	5. 5

**Ela e ele**

 **#5: Aquela da mensagem de texto**

 **Você**

E se a gente se beijasse?

* * *

 **Youkai bundão**

Está bêbada?

 **Você**

Ah, ainda bem que vc respondeu

Pensei que estivesse me evitando

E não

N tô bêbada

 **Youkai bundão**

Eu estava saindo do trabalho. Agora largue qualquer que seja essa bebida e vá para cama.

 **Você**

Não posso

Tô num táxi

Tentando chgar em casa

Chegar*

 **Youkai bundão**

Não precisa corrigir todas as palavras que errar, eu tenho a capacidade de entender.

 **Você**

Vc é mó cuzão, hein

E ainda n respondeu minha pergunta

 **Youkai bundão**

Resolvi desconsiderá-la, já que você está claramente alterada.

 **Você**

E como diabos vc poderia saber diaao?

Disao*

Disso*

(Maldito carro em movimento)

Por acaso dá p descobrir o nível de álcool no sangue de alguém pelas mensagens?

Uau, a polícia poderia utilizar esse método, vc n acha?

 **Youkai bundão**

Boa noite, Kagome.

 **Você**

ESPERA, SEU DESGRAÇADO

Responde

E se a gnt se beijasse?

 **Youkai bundão**

E daí, Kagome? O que aconteceria depois? As coisas ficariam estranhas e acabaríamos nos afastando.

 **Você**

Vc ta preocupado com o depois e n com o beijo?

É isso?

Eu já beijei o Inuyasha

E até o Miroku

E somos amiguinhos até hj

 **Youkai bundão**

Você e Miroku tinham seis anos. Dificilmente, encostar os lábios por 0,3 segundos poderia ser considerado um beijo. Quanto ao meu irmão, todos sabemos como _aquilo_ acabou.

 **Você**

Aff

Eu n estava me referindo a nossa infância

Minha e do Miroku, digo

Mas td bem

E quanto a Inuyasha

A gnt superou

Vc sabe bem disso

 **Youkai bundão**

Quer dizer que mesmo depois de adquirir a capacidade de pensar mais claramente, você ainda quis beijar o Miroku? Isso diz muito sobre você.

 **Você**

Ué oO

Quero te beijar também

E aí?

 **Youkai bundão**

Você certamente não está pensando com clareza.

 **Você**

Tô sim!

Se vai me dar um fora

Apenas faça logo

Pra eu n perder mais o meu tempo

 **Recebendo chamada de** _ **Youkai bundão**_

 **Aceitar | Recusar**

"Você não podia simplesmente me rejeitar por mensagem de texto?"

"...Não está bêbada."

"É claro que não, seu cachorro! Eu estava trabalhando!"

"Isso nunca a impediu antes."

"Hey! Como você ousa? Eu estava avaliando o bar do hotel."

"Sei."

"Eu te odeio."

"Mas quer me beijar."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kagome. Liguei para que pudéssemos conversar, não para ouvir sua respiração."

"O motivo pelo qual mandei aquela mensagem é porque não sei conversar sobre essas coisas. Preciso escrever."

"Você é uma covarde."

"Sou. E neste momento meu nível de ansiedade está extrapolando todos os limites."

"Eu não liguei para—"

 **Ligação encerrada**

 **Youkai bundão**

Você desligou na minha cara.

 **Você**

NÃO

Não*

Passamos por um túnel

 **Youkai bundão**

Muito conveniente.

 **Você**

Eu n estaria respondendo se quisesse evitar essa conversa

Estaria?

 **Youkai bundão**

Não sei, você é imprevisível.

 **Você**

Obrigada

O que vc tava dizendo mesmo?

E NÃO ME LIGUE

N quero discutir isso na frente de um senhor de 75 anos

 **Youkai bundão**

Estava dizendo que não liguei para lhe dar um fora. Perguntou a idade do motorista?

 **Você**

Não? oO

N perguntei

Ele comentou quando contava a história da vida dele

Mt comovente

 **Youkai bundão**

Não. Você deve ter um ímã para pessoas que gostam de contar histórias. Nunca mais a levo para um jantar da empresa.

 **Você**

Primeiramente, Inuyasha foi quem me convidou

Segundamente

 **Youkai bundão**

Fui eu quem te levou e aturou pelo resto da noite.

 **Você**

Calado

Segundamente, n é minha culpa se sou simpática e boa ouvinte

Terceiramente

Pare de mudar de assunto

 **Youkai bundão**

Você não estava ouvindo. Sua única habilidade é sorrir e acenar como se soubesse exatamente o que está acontecendo. E tudo bem. Eu quero.

 **Você**

Quer o que?

 **Youkai bundão**

 _Imagem_

 **Você**

Esse screenshot do início da conversa foi realmente desnecessário ¬¬

Meu contato ta salvo como Humana irritante?

Ownti

Que fofo

E OMG VOCÊ QUER ME BEIJAR!

EU SABIA

 **Youkai bundão**

Irritante é sinônimo de chato, incomodativo, azucrinante; não de fofo. E não, você não sabia.

 **Você**

Aff vc realmente faz jus ao seu nome de contato no meu cel

E é fofo sim

Significa que vc se deu ao trabalho de pensar em algo que n fosse meu nome

Eu aprecio isso

Nossa

Vc deve ser a única pessoa do mundo

Que usa ponto e vírgula numa conversa por mensagem de texto

E sabia sim!

 **Youkai bundão**

Não precisei pensar muito para decidir o nome do contato. E não, você não sabia.

 **Você**

Tudo bem

Eu n sabia, admito

 **Youkai bundão**

Ótimo.

 **Você**

Ótmo

Ótimo*

 **Youkai bundão**

Sábado, às oito. Vamos jantar.

 **Você**

Ok!

Eu acho

Que não devíamos contar para os outros

Pelo menos n agora

Pq né

 **Youkai bundão**

Você não acha que eles vão perceber quando sairmos para jantar, nós dois, no fim de semana?

 **Você**

Não é como se vc adorasse a ideia de td mundo saber da sua vida amorosa

Podemos jantar no seu apto

?

Vai parecer um programa normal

 **Youkai bundão**

Você tem um ponto. No meu apartamento, então. Não se atrase.

 **Você**

Ok

 **Youkai bundão**

Vou tomar banho. Avise quando chegar em casa.

 **Você**

Own

Vc é tão fofo as vezes

E nem se dá conta

Pode deixar q eu aviso

 **Youkai bundão**

Kagome?

 **Você**

Eu

 **Youkai bundão**

Como está salvo meu contato no seu celular?

 **Você**

 _Imagem_

 **Youkai bundão**

Sinceramente, quantos anos você tem?

 **Você**

HEY

Sou a humana irritante, n sou?

Nada mais justo

Agora vai pro banho

Livre-se das pulgas

Bjs

* * *

 **Youkai bundão**

Você chegou em casa e esqueceu de me avisar, não foi?

 **Você**

Não

Fui sequestrada pelo senhorzinho motorista

 **Youkai bundão**

Você é realmente irritante.

 **Você**

E você é realmente um bundão!

 **Youkai bundão**

Boa noite, Kagome.

 **Você**

Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 **Eu gostei muito desse capítulo! Escrever nesse estilo é ótimo pra evitar desenvolver sentimentos e reações. Vou tentar mais vezes. Tipo todas.  
**

 **Beijos!**


	6. 6

**Ela e ele**

 **#6: Aquela do primeiro primeiro encontro**

Kagome estava atrasada.

Ela havia jurado para si mesma que não daria aquele gostinho a Sesshoumaru, mas não tinha culpa se a ansiedade e o nervosismo resolveram aparecer no exato momento em que se arrumava para ir encontrá-lo.

Ficara quase uma hora debatendo mentalmente sobre a roupa que usaria: algo muito elaborado provavelmente daria a impressão de que estava tentando impressiona-lo (ela não estava), algo muito simples talvez fizesse parecer que o encontro não era importante (e era).

Quando Kagome se deu conta do horário, pegou as primeiras peças que viu na frente e correu porta afora, torcendo para que permanecesse quente e apresentável.

Agora, estava na frente da porta do apartamento de Sesshoumaru segurando uma sacola que continha o vinho preferido do youkai.

(Ele cuidaria da janta, dissera, mas Kagome se sentia mal em não pagar pela própria parte. Ela fizera o táxi parar no mercado para comprar a bebida e manteve as esperanças de que Sesshoumaru ficaria mais feliz pelo vinho do que bravo pelo atraso).

Respirou fundo, bateu na porta e esperou.

Inuyasha atendeu.

Kagome sentiu a pouca cor de seu rosto sumir quando viu o ex-namorado e melhor amigo esboçar um sorriso ao vê-la. Ele aparentemente acabara de sair de do banho e usava roupas que indicavam que sairia naquela noite.

"Hey", ele disse, dando um passo para o lado para que ela pudesse entrar. Kagome murmurou qualquer coisa, incapaz de confiar na própria boca para formar frases que não envolviam revelar o que viera fazer. Sutilmente, colocou as mãos nas costas, tentando esconder a sacola que trazia. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu...", ela abriu a boca e tentou bolar uma desculpa, mas, graças aos deuses, não foi necessário. Sesshoumaru a interrompeu, vindo do quarto ainda com as roupas de trabalho. Os últimos botões da camisa estavam abertos e a gravata frouxa, o que podia indicar apenas uma coisa: ele estava irado.

"Não estão aqui", ele disse para Inuyasha, sem sequer olhar para Kagome.

"É claro que estão, você que não procurou direito."

 _Oh, oh._

Kagome cogitou correr para a cozinha e evitar que o sangue de Inuyasha manchasse suas botas. Sesshoumaru parecia prestes a pular no rapaz, que saiu em direção aos quartos ainda resmungando. Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar ao youkai, que observava o corredor com um semblante que lhe lembrava um leão prestes a atacar uma gazela.

"O que houve?" Kagome não sabia porque diabos estava sussurrando, mas decidiu ignorar aquele detalhe.

"Ele perdeu as chaves da casa e pensa que as encontrará aqui." Sesshoumaru suspirou, parecendo realmente frustrado. Antes que Kagome pudesse sugerir uma mudança de planos, o semblante do youkai mudou e ela soube que ele tivera uma ideia.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até uma das gavetas da estante em que ficava a televisão, a abriu e retirou de lá um molho de chaves. Ele as observou como se ponderasse alguma coisa e começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Inuyasha apareceu na sala, provavelmente atraído pelo barulho característico.

Os dois amigos observaram o youkai abrir a porta e jogar o molho de chaves no corredor.

"As chaves. Dê o fora daqui."

Inuyasha abriu a boca para reclamar, indignado, mas Kagome lhe deu um tapa no braço antes que pudesse emitir qualquer som.

"Deixa seu irmão em paz, Inuyasha. Vai ficar bêbado, vai."

"Até tu, Brutus?!"

Kagome rolou os olhos para o drama do amigo e colocou uma mão na cintura, esperando. Inuyasha parecia se sentir traído, mas a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, então a olhou nos olhos como se dissesse "eu ainda te amo, mesmo que esteja do lado dele". A morena não pode deixar de rir enquanto observava o hanyou saindo lentamente, numa última tentativa de irritar o irmão mais velho.

Ele se virou para encará-la quando chegou ao corredor, como se finalmente se lembrasse de voltar a perguntar o porque dela estar ali, mas Sesshoumaru bateu a porta antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita.

O youkai respirou fundo, grato pela saída do irmão, e se voltou para Kagome. "Você se atrasou."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda com a mão na cintura, e se recusou a comentar o fato. "Aquelas não eram as chaves dele, eram?" A pergunta foi ignorada, o que provava que estava certa. "Você é perverso."

"Obrigado." Sesshoumaru caminhou até chegar perto de Kagome (não tão perto para lhe deixar nervosa, mas mais perto do que teria chegado antes. Ela se repreendeu mentalmente por querer simplesmente puxá-lo pela gravata. Gravatas são _tão_ sexy). Ele indicou a cozinha com um aceno da cabeça. "Não estava nos meus planos comprar a comida, mas imaginei que jantar Inuyasha seria ruim para o estômago".

A morena riu. "Tudo bem." Ela levantou a sacola que segurava escondida nas costas. "Não estava nos meus planos comprar o vinho, mas imaginei que esmagar as uvas seria ruim para os meus pés."

Sesshoumaru rolou os olhos e estava prestes a andar para a cozinha quando Kagome o interrompeu. "Você devia tirar essas roupas". Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela imediatamente ficou vermelha. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, seu idiota." Era óbvio que ele não perderia a oportunidade de deixa-la constrangida. "Vai logo, Sesshoumaru. Vou arrumar as coisas."

O youkai se voltou para o corredor que levava aos quartos, mas antes lhe lançou um olhar presunçoso digno de um soco no meio da cara. Kagome não se deixou levar, porque aquele rosto era bonito demais para ser socado — mesmo que Sesshoumaru merecesse — e porque ela provavelmente quebraria alguns dedos no processo.

Foi até a cozinha e viu as sacolas em cima da mesa. Dentro delas, havia três caixas de isopor e ela quase pulou de felicidade quando sentiu o cheiro do molho vermelho e da massa. Sesshoumaru realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

(Por um momento, Kagome ficou indecisa sobre os lugares. Devia sentar ao lado dele? No outro lado da mesa? Ela acabou por deixar o prato de Sesshoumaru na ponta da mesa e o dela a sua esquerda. Danem-se os lugares. Ela já deixara suas as intenções bem claras, não é mesmo?)

Não demorou muito para que Sesshoumaru aparecesse, de banho tomado e vestindo roupas de moletom, com o cabelo amarrado em um rabo baixo. Kagome adorava vê-lo relaxado dessa forma, era um contraste e tanto com o Sesshoumaru tenso, de terno e carrancudo.

Ela lhe sorriu e começou a servir os pratos enquanto ele sentava. "Então..." Kagome começou, sentando logo em seguida. "Como foi o seu dia?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender como exatamente aquilo tudo acontecera. Sentia uma vontade imensa de torturar Inuyasha de maneiras extremamente criativas e então, um segundo depois, estava _se divertindo_ às custas da desastrada Kagome, que derrubara molho no suéter que usava.

Aquilo era estupidez, ele sabia. Era estúpido, ridículo e extremamente _humano_ sentir algo a mais (ele odiava aquela expressão) pela sua melhor amiga e ex-namorada do meio-irmão. Dera-se conta da situação quando sentira o maldito cheiro da humana no maldito amarrador de cabelos que ela lhe emprestara certa vez. E depois em seu travesseiro — mesmo que com o cheiro de gato misturado. E depois ela lhe _beijara o nariz_.

Patético.

Sesshoumaru tentara evitar aquilo. Bloquear qualquer pensamento incomum que pudesse ter com relação a Kagome, mas mais uma vez ela lhe surpreendera: com uma maldita mensagem de texto. Então, alguma parte muito sádica de si resolveu que não mais resistiria. Sesshoumaru Taisho havia traído a si mesmo. E o pior de tudo era que estava gostando.

Enquanto a amiga resmungava e ia até a pia em busca do detergente, ele se deixou contemplar o quanto estava ferrado.

* * *

O celular de Kagome tocou enquanto ajudava Sesshoumaru a recolher os objetos da mesa. Ela atendeu porque era sua mãe quem ligava — e porque sabia que não responder poderia levar ao corpo de bombeiros invadindo sua casa a procura de um corpo. _Ah, mães._

Quando se deu por conta, estava na varanda do apartamento, olhando para as ruas da cidade. Kagome tinha a mania de caminhar enquanto falava ao telefone e não ficaria surpresa se aparecesse no banheiro do vizinho sem se dar conta do que fizera. Depois do interrogatório padrão ("Como você está? Está se alimentando? Não tem trabalhado demais, tem? Você devia arranjar uma colega de quarto! Não gosto de você morando sozinha!"), Kagome se despediu da mãe e desligou. Quando se virou, viu Sesshoumaru se aproximando.

Ele carregava as duas taças e a garrafa de vinho, já pela metade. O youkai os serviu e deixou a garrafa em uma pequena mesa de madeira que Kagome sabia nunca ter sido utilizada antes.

Ela se aproximou quando Sesshoumaru estendeu a taça e, como se já tivesse feito aquilo mil vezes antes, colocou a mão em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto sutilmente. Kagome escondeu a expressão de surpresa muito bem tomando um gole do vinho.

"Isso é realmente muito bom", ela murmurou pelo que provavelmente era a oitava vez desde que a garrafa havia sido aberta, observando o líquido escuro e fazendo uma nota mental de montar uma adega repleta daquilo.

"Óbvio. É meu favorito." Sesshoumaru a imitou e também bebeu, mesmo que de maneira mais contida, já que era um real apreciador do bendito vinho. Ele a encarou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se a acusasse de algo. "Mas você já sabia disso."

"É claro que sim." Ela afirmou, parecendo extremamente sábia. Quem não a conhecesse diria que Kagome tinha as respostas para todos os mistérios do universo. "Não sei porque as garotas pensam que você tem um ar de _bad boy_ misterioso quando na verdade é tão fácil de ler."

"Sou?" ele aproximou o rosto do dela como se a desafiasse. Kagome adorava quando Sesshoumaru ignorava o fato de ela ser a humana-irritante-cara-de-pau-invasora-de-espaço-pessoal e a subestimava desse jeito.

"É, sim" ela concordou, largando a taça na mesa e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do youkai lentamente. "Por exemplo, neste momento, você está louco para me beijar."

Ele estreitou os olhos e o aperto em sua cintura se intensificou. "E você está muito presunçosa para alguém que se esconde por trás de uma mensagem de texto."

(Ela resolveu conter o comentário sobre o vinho ser de grande ajuda.)

"Pode ser" ela concedeu, sorrindo feito boba ao encarar os lábios de Sesshoumaru. "Mas estou errada?"

Kagome soube que nunca estivera tão certa quando ele a beijou. Uma parte de si mesma fazia uma dancinha da vitória vergonhosa enquanto a outra se deixava levar pelo gosto do vinho na boca de Sesshoumaru, pelo toque de suas mãos e em como era verdadeiramente clichê a sensação do corpo dele encostando no seu. Ela partiu o beijo por um momento, o suficiente para murmurar contra a boca do youkai: "É agora que as coisas ficam estranhas e a gente se afasta?"

"Cale a boca" Sesshoumaru praticamente rosnou antes de voltar a beijá-la e Kagome sorriu (aparentemente, não conseguia parar de fazê-lo) ao corresponder.

Ela não sabia como ou quando eles chegaram ao sofá, mas atribuiu totalmente a jornada silenciosa e sem tropeços às habilidades de Sesshoumaru. Os deuses sabiam que se dependesse dela os dois estariam estirados sobre o capô de um carro qualquer depois de caírem da varanda.

Os cabelos de Sesshoumaru já não estavam mais presos, o cachecol de Kagome estava perdido em algum lugar do caminho. Quando sentiu as garras do youkai roçarem a pele por baixo de seu suéter, Kagome se arrepiou e ficou surpresa com o quanto gostava da sensação. _Ele é mesmo um maldito_ , ela pensou. Ainda estavam vestidos e ela já estava quase pedindo por mais. _Você é uma fraca, Kagome Higurashi._

Mesmo que quisesse mais, Kagome ainda achava que aquela não era a hora nem o lugar para… bem, _mais_. Ainda mais se Inuyasha pudesse surgir a qualquer momento outra vez.

"Sesshoumaru..." o tom de aviso em suas palavras o fez recuar e a encarar. Ela suspirou, incerta de como colocar o que estava pensando em palavras. "Acho que a gente não devia..." Ela deixou a frase incompleta, porque _transar no meio da sua sala_ parecia pesado demais.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos e, por fim, assentiu. Sesshoumaru lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios antes de sentar, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha antes de oferecer a mão para puxar Kagome. Ela sorriu, sabendo que ele entendia e provavelmente pensava o mesmo, e se apoiou em uma das mãos para beijá-lo na bochecha.

(Pela primeira vez, ele não reclamara do gesto.)

Kagome sentiu algo gelado em meio às almofadas e franziu o cenho, tateando pelo sofá. Quando encostou novamente no que quer que aquilo fosse, ela encarou Sesshoumaru, que a observava, parecendo intrigado. A morena retirou a mão debaixo de uma das almofadas e trouxe com ela um molho de chaves.

As chaves de Inuyasha.

"Pensei que elas não estivessem aqui" ela observou, em um tom especulativo. Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves de sua mão e, sem fazer cerimônia, as jogou do outro lado da sala.

"Não sei do que está falando", Kagome riu e ele já a puxava para si novamente quando ouviram um barulho vindo da porta.

"Sesshoumaru, seu desgraçado!" Inuyasha acertou mais um tapa na madeira. "Vou acordar o prédio inteiro se não abrir essa merda de porta!" Outro tapa.

"Por favor, não o mate" Kagome sussurrou quando sentiu a aura assassina de Sesshoumaru voltar a emanar. Ele se levantou com uma expressão de quem não faria promessas e seguiu até a porta.

O Furação Inuyasha atravessou a sala, soltando blasfêmias ocasionais e fazendo ameaças que não cumpriria. Inuyasha era estúpido, mas não burro a ponto de agredir o irmão mais velho fisicamente.

"As minhas—"

"Ali." Kagome apontou as chaves no chão da sala antes que o hanyou pudesse continuar a gritar. Ele as ajuntou e estava prestes a voltar a xingar Sesshoumaru, que fazia o que sabia fazer de melhor: o ignorava. "Calado, Inuyasha."

"Mas Kagome—"

"Não me importo!" ela resmungou. Levantou do sofá, pegou o cachecol caído no chão e o casaco jogado na poltrona. "Me leva pra casa."

Os dois Taisho a encararam. Sesshoumaru se voltou para Inuyasha.

"Bebeu?"

"O quê?! É claro que não!"

"Ótimo. Saia."

Quando Kagome viu Inuyasha sair do apartamento sem fazer perguntas ou reclamar, ela percebeu que até mesmo o ex-namorado tinha limites para discussões. Ela o seguiu, ajeitando o cachecol ao redor do pescoço, e espiou o corredor antes de sair. Quando viu o hanyou apertar o botão do elevador, se voltou para Sesshoumaru, que lhe deu um beijo rápido.

"Boa noite" ela sussurrou. O youkai acenou com a cabeça em direção ao meio-irmão e Kagome entendeu que aquela era sua deixa. Ela seguiu até Inuyasha pensando na expressão de "ainda não acabamos" de Sesshoumaru e esperou que aquela noite fosse a primeira de muitas outras que passariam juntos.

* * *

Descendo até o térreo, Inuyasha não pode deixar de reparar no sorriso estúpido que Kagome estampava. Quando saíram em direção ao carro e ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, ele fez uma nota mental de impedí-la de comprar qualquer bebida alcoólica no futuro.

* * *

 **Vai ter moça que toma iniciativa nessa fanfic sim senhorites! Sugiro irem se declarar pros amorxs de vocês também, afinal, o pior que pode acontecer é elxs dizerem "não", certo?**

 **(Errado, mas vocês entenderam. TOMEM AS RÉDEAS DE SUAS VIDAS!)**

 **Até o próximo!**


	7. 7

**Ela e ele**

 **#7: Aquela depois do primeiro primeiro encontro**

Quando Kagome chegou em casa após cinco dias fora, pensou que poderia ter um pouco de paz e silêncio para descansar. Agora, ao servir café para Kouga e Sango, que brigavam para ver quem teria mais espaço na mesa de centro de sua sala, ela não podia deixar de lembrar que a vida era realmente uma vadia sem coração.

Kagome os amava. De verdade. Mas se havia algo que os dois tinham em comum, era a famosa falta de semancol.

(Horas mais tarde, quando parou para pensar, a Higurashi percebeu que aquele era um traço comum em todos os seus amigos e começou a se perguntar se o problema não era ela mesma. Chegou a conclusão de que a culpa era de seus pais por não a terem ensinado melhor).

"Você parece nervosa", Kouga comentou em um tom (nada) inocente.

Kagome se refreou o máximo que pode para não cair do sofá e olhar para Sesshoumaru, sentado em uma poltrona lendo algum documento tedioso, e manter sua melhor poker face.

Nervosa. Era claro que estava nervosa. Beijar um de seus melhores amigos e depois sumir por uma semana em uma viagem de trabalho como se o estivesse evitando certamente a deixara, no mínimo, nervosa. Conversara com Sesshoumaru por mensagens de texto, é claro, mas nenhum dos dois mencionara o jantar; ela, por covardia, e ele, bem, Sesshoumaru não parecia o tipo de pessoa que manda uma mensagem no dia seguinte dizendo o quão boa fora a noite antes do meio-irmão chegar para arruinar tudo. O youkai provavelmente viera até a casa para que os dois pudessem falar sobre o acontecido pessoalmente e agora estavam nessa situação extremamente embaraçosa (para ela, pelo menos).

Piscando algumas vezes quando percebeu que ainda não rebatera o comentário de Kouga — e depois se chutando mentalmente por perceber que a melhor resposta seria o silêncio—, Kagome eloquentemente respondeu:

"Eu não estou nervosa, você está nervoso".

(Se Sesshoumaru fosse o tipo de pessoa que fizesse um _facepalm_ , Kagome imaginou que ele o teria feito).

Kouga riu abertamente e Sango levou a xícara aos lábios, um brilho divertido nos grandes olhos castanhos. "Acho que ela está apaixonada", o lobo sussurrou no ouvido de Sango.

Aquele assunto estava ficando perigoso demais. Kagome claramente não dominava o truque de esconder suas emoções com uma expressão inabalável, então ela fez o que fazia de melhor e pulou do sofá, arrancando a xícara das mãos de Kouga logo em seguida, fazendo o amigo reclamar. "Hey! Isso aí é meu!"

"Não mais. Você perdeu seus privilégios de café sob o meu teto", jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro, ela lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção a cozinha.

"Estou sendo privado de café por causa de uma piada? Você é uma tirana! Sesshoumaru, você está vendo isso?!"

Kagome riu quando a resposta do taiyoukai foi um belo e redondo nada. Kouga devia estar realmente desesperado por café se estava apelando para Sesshoumaru. Sango, no entanto, interveio.

"Deixa ela, Kouga. Kagome fez uma viagem cansativa e nós estamos abusando da boa vontade dela aparecendo aqui do nada. Você devia ser mais compreensivo…" Sango sorriu. "...antes que eu enfie meu punho na sua cara".

Kagome riu e agradeceu aos deuses por terem lhe enviado Sango, afinal, alguém precisava salvá-la das próprias respostas vergonhosas. As duas chegaram na cozinha ouvindo Kouga reclamar enquanto enfiava alguns papéis dentro da mochila.

"Obrigada, Sango."

"Tudo bem. Kouga precisa ser ameaçado por alguém quando Inuyasha não está por perto".

"E você adora ser esse alguém, não é?"

"Com certeza", a morena fez sinal de joinhajuntando o dedão e o indicador. Logo, sua expressão mudou para uma de preocupação. "Mas sério, você parece nervosa. Está tudo bem?"

Kagome queria contar sobre Sesshoumaru. Muito. Mas achava que não era a hora de alguém do grupo saber e a última coisa em que queria pensar era na reação de Inuyasha ao ficar a par dos acontecimentos. Além disso, nem ela fazia ideia da resposta para a pergunta da amiga, então decidiu adiar o momento.

"Está, eu acho. Não me sinto confortável para falar sobre isso, por enquanto".

Sabia que Sango entenderia. Eram melhores amigas e se contavam tudo, mas entendiam que às vezes precisavam de um tempo para processar as informações antes de compartilhá-las.

"Certo", Sango sorriu. "Estou aqui se quiser conversar".

Elas se abraçaram por um tempo antes de Sango voltar para sala. Kagome largou as xícaras dentro da pia e começou a esfregá-las com uma esponja. Quando estava enxaguando a última, quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

"Você _parece_ nervosa."

Sesshoumaru estava bem ao seu lado e ela nem o ouvira se aproximar. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça social e estava encostado no balcão, e Kagome não pode deixar de notar o tom acusador de suas palavras (depois de chegar muito perto de perder uma xícara, é claro. E o coração).

"Merda, Sesshoumaru. Não me assuste desse jeito. Pelo menos use sapatos barulhentos, droga!"

"Não fique nervosa."

Kagome às vezes esquecia que não podia passar a perna em Seshoumaru mudando de assunto.

"Eu não estou…" ela se interrompeu quando o viu semicerrar os olhos. "Tá bom, tá bom, eu estou nervosa. Não conversamos sobre a noite no seu apartamento e eu pensei que… bem, não sei o que eu pensei. A verdade é que eu não sei bem onde estamos, entende? E se você responder que estamos na minha cozinha vou ser obrigada a jogar esta xícara na sua cara."

Sesshoumaru se aproximou lentamente e pegou a mão de Kagome, virando-a para si para que pudesse encará-la (e aproveitou o movimento para tirar a xícara de seu alcance).

"O que você disse sobre nos afastarmos?"

Naquele momento, ocorreu a Kagome o quão hipócrita estava sendo. Praticamente garantira a Sesshoumaru que nada ficaria estranho e que eles não se afastariam, e lá estava ela evitando tocar no assunto durante dias e se escondendo na cozinha para evitar uma conversa. Não fizera de propósito, é claro. Apenas ficara levemente paranoica com a possibilidade de ter estragado uma amizade tão importante (possibilidade que só existia em sua sua cabeça delirante, aparentemente).

A morena suspirou e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Sesshoumaru.

"Não ficarei nervosa."

O youkai assentiu e a apertou sua mão como se para tranquilizá-la antes de se afastar.

Quase que imediatamente, Kouga entrou na cozinha.

"Quero meu café!"

Kagome rolou os olhos e avistou a xícara em cima do balcão. Sesshoumaru pareceu perceber suas intenções, pois voltou para a sala onde estava Sango. A morena sorriu maliciosamente e pegou o objeto branco, prestes a descobrir o quão rápidos seriam os reflexos do youkai lobo.

* * *

 **Em minha defesa, a faculdade é uma vaca.**


End file.
